


The Eternal Kiss

by mohinikapuahi



Series: The Kiss Series [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	The Eternal Kiss

Their passage through the night was long and hard fought. Repeatedly, Ezra scrambled painfully from the bed only to kneel at the toilet. His queasy stomach roiling torturously relinquishing its hold on what little of its contents that remained, in the end reduced to painful retching. Vin was always right behind him, soothing him whatever way he could, offering him cool water to cleanse his mouth of the after effects of his misery, helping him to his feet and settling him back in the relative comfort of his bed.  
Vin laid lightly on the bed in front of Ezra, his head resting on one hand as he watched the smaller mans suffering. The long fingers of one hand traced the frown from the fevered brow of his companion, wishing for a way to ease his pain, inordinately pleased when Ezra's lips curled into a relaxed smile the furrows in his forehead momentarily easing.

It seemed as the pale morning sunlight began to ease its way beneath his light curtains, that Ezra finally sank into a deep and healing sleep. His breathing becoming slow and steady, his taut features even in sleep finally relaxing. Pulling the covers high on Ezra's body, Vin slipped out of the bed and padded quietly through the apartment, his mind intent only on finding caffeine to ease the sleep from his mind. Stretching cat like in his kitchen as he waited for his coffee to brew he kept one ear attuned to sounds of Ezra waking.. Finally lifting a mug of coffee so strong it threatened to eat the spoon that stood in it, he carried it and the cordless phone out onto the fire escape to make some phone calls.

One way or another he was going to find out what had happened to cause Ezra's accident. Yes he wasn't seriously injured, but with Ezra having no recollection of the incident left Vin with a wary feeling at the back of his mind. Nobody knew if this was just a freak act of extreme bad luck or if it was somebody with a failed act of retribution against the team and Ezra in particular. While Ezra was not able to protect himself, Vin vowed that he would step into the breech. First he had to find out what was going on.

He sat waiting for his first phone call to be picked up sipping on his coffee.

"What?" came the sleep hazy voice of the team's ladies man

"Get your lazy ass out of bed Buck," Vin spoke with a smile on his face and in his voice

"Tanner," Buck growled then turned suddenly repentant as it occurred to him why his sleep was being disturbed "Ezra?"

"Is fine," Vin answered calmly "I wanted to see if you had found anything out."

"And why should I tell you," Buck spoke calmly

"Because I asked nicely Bucklin now fess up," Vin answered impatiently

"According to the police report," Buck started "A stalled vehicle was about to be hit by a truck, Ez apparently saw it and rear ended the car to get it out of the way."

"He deliberately dinted the Jag?" Vin spoke incredulously

"According to all witnesses yep," Buck stated so definitely Vin could almost see him nodding "Would have worked too if the truck hadn't clipped his bumper and thrown the Jag into a pole."

"He loves that car," Vin spoke.

"Well you'll wanna hope he loves you more cos the car is in really bad shape" Buck laughed.

"Maybe we'll be able to get it fixed before he sees it" Vin suggested ignoring Buck's comment.

"Aint no way that puppy is gonna be fixed quickly Vin," Buck stated seriously "I've seen it."

"You got the witness names?" Vin asked him.

"Yeah figured you'd want them," Buck replied.

"Can you send them over with JD later?" Vin asked softly "I want to check it out for myself, but I don't want to leave Ez alone," he shifted the phone to his other ear and took a long gulp of his coffee.

"I'll come over and sit with him," Buck answered him calmly "JD isn't the only one that knows the score Vin," he paused "I'm just confused that I didn't see it sooner."

"Yeah well," Vin's cheeks coloured lightly embarrassed that he was discussing this with the jovial ladies man "I'm not gonna give him up anytime soon" he spoke as he stepped back into the apartment and moved towards his bedroom. He leaned against the door jamb, the phone cradled against his shoulder as he spoke, his coffee cup cradled in his hand, his eyes softening as he watched his would be lover sleeping.

"Answer me one thing," Buck asked his voice gentle but holding a subtly implied threat "Do you love him?"

"What sort of a question is that?" Vin nearly dropped his coffee as he spoke his voice increasing in pitch

"Perfectly natural I thought," Buck replied smoothly

"Well I'm not going to even bother answering that," Vin spoke a little annoyed as he backed out of the room

"You'll have me to answer to if you hurt him Vin," Buck spoke softly "and if push comes to shove I'm on his side."

"I ain't gonna hurt him Buck," Vin nodded his head despite the fact that Buck couldn't see him

"If you're yanking his chain," Buck murmured "I don't care who you are I'll be all over you like white on rice."

"I wouldn't do that to him," Vin spoke calmly "and frankly I'm not happy at you for suggesting it."

"You just make sure it doesn't happen," Buck advised "I won't come over this time but I'll make sure JD is there soon," he added and concluded the call.

Vin stood for several moments confused by the thoughts filling his head. Walking through the apartment he dropped the phone on the table, drawn inexplicably to his bedroom again. It frightened him a little how even unconscious Ezra held such a magnetic hold over his soul. He shook his head wondering if his own lack of sleep was making him so confused. He watched as Ezra lay on his side, his knees drawn slightly up, one arm wrapped around his waist. His hair mussed and falling across his forehead untidily, Ezra appeared even younger and more fragile than JD. Vin couldn't help himself he crawled onto the bed behind the sleeping southerner. Fitting his own body against Ezra's, resting his tousled head against the smaller man's he looped his arm over his waist and closed his eyes wearily.

Ezra lay for several minutes refusing to acknowledge the blinding pain that filled his head. His senses filled with the scent of fresh summer rain. A warm weight nestled around his waist. Giving in to the overwhelming need to know where he was and what he was doing there he forced his eyes open. As the bright light caused daggers of white hot pain to lance through his head he realized that he was in Vin's bedroom.

He closed his eyes as a slow smile creased his face. He didn't need visual confirmation to sort out the rest. Turning his head slightly he inhaled deeply of the fresh smell of Vin's hair. The scent of a light summer rain, clung to the baby soft hair, a soft natural smell that always reminded him of the younger man. The weight of Vin's arm at his waist reassured and confused him at the same time. Try as he might he couldn't remember what had happened the night before. Vague images filled his mind. Images of pain and blood, but interspersed through them were images of Vin and such heartbreaking tenderness it brought tears to his eyes.

Lifting Vin's hand where it lay against his lower belly, Ezra traced the backs of Vin's fingers with his own, memorizing the feel of his work hardened hands.

"How ya feelin?" Vin's soft drawl spoke calmly against his throat.

"like I've been hit by a truck," Ezra's voice was hoarse.

"Do you remember what happened yet?" Vin asked him lightly, lifting his head a little higher so he could look into Ezra's eyes.

"I'm ashamed to say that after I left you here," Ezra spoke calmly rolling onto his back with a tight wince of pain "My life seems to have become one big blur of occurrences that don't seem to fit at all," he lifted one hand to trace a finger down Vin's cheek "Perhaps you could fill in the blanks for me."

"Only if you tell me how you feel really?" he smiled leaning forward to press his lips to Ezra's.

"I'm fine," Ezra spoke, the soft feather light touch of Vin's lips allowing him to momentarily forget the pain he felt.

Vin leaned across him and shook two pain killers out of the bottle on the bedside table.

"Don't lie to me Standish," Vin spoke sternly with a smile on his face he pressed the pills between Ezra's lips then followed them with a glass of water.

"Thank you Vin," Ezra spoke softly as Vin's hand returned to cup his face, his thumbs gently caressing Ezra's temples.

"You belong right here Ezra," he spoke calmly his crystal blue eyes searching the pain glazed green.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you woke," Ezra murmured "I had intended to wake you with a kiss."

"You're here now that's all that matters," Vin spoke "You want to fool around?" his face split into a wide grin as he slowly lowered his face to Ezra's.

"Somehow as much as I want it," Ezra murmured against Vin's lips "I don't think I am up to fooling around."

"We'll see," Vin smiled as he nibbled on Ezra's plump lower lip "You let me worry about what you are up to."

"Yes sir," Ezra smiled lifting his hands to lace in Vin's hair and pull his face closer, forcing his evasive lips to meet his own.

Vin kissed him deeply, his tongue swiping wetly at Ezra's partly lips before delving inside his mouth to trail back and forth across his straight white teeth, finally sinking lower to twine erotically with Ezra's own questing tongue. As they kissed Vin moved over Ezra, resting on his knees between Ezra's thighs, holding his weight from the taped and battered midsection on his own elbows, their bodies only touching at mouth and groin.

Vin moaned against Ezra's mouth as he slowly ground his hips against his. His body had sprung instantly to hard and throbbing life the moment he had felt Ezra's fingers tentatively tracing the back of his hand. Their hungry kisses had only inflamed his body even further. Ezra's hand trailed slowly down Vin's torso, foiled only momentarily in its quest by the low riding waistband of Vin's jeans. Sliding his fingers teasingly over the worn denim, he smiled against Vin's mouth as his thumb slipped the top button of his button fly open. Vin's breath caught in his throat as he felt Ezra's hand delve inside the opened jeans.

"Commando Mr Tanner?" Ezra murmured into Vin's mouth with a smile referring to the distinct lack of underwear.

"Never know when I need easy access," Vin smiled moving his head to string wet open mouthed suckling kisses along Ezra's neck. He slowed in his slightly aggressive attack on Ezra's neck as he heard the sharply indrawn hiss of pain from the southerners lips after moving his head the wrong way.

He returned his mouth to Ezra's suckling his lip slowly as he endeavored to make the smaller man once again forget his pain.

"I'm sorry," Vin spoke softly unable to stop his sharply indrawn breath as Ezra's fingers released his throbbing length and began to stroke him slowly. His hand was inexplicably drawn to cover Ezra's as he lost himself in the pleasure that the smaller man's fingers gave him.

A sharp persistent knock at the front door shattered the moment for the two men. Ezra's hand stilled on Vin's throbbing shaft, his thumb caressing the tip lightly as he looked deeply into his almost lover's eyes.

Vin rolled off of Ezra and onto his back beside him, the evidence of his frustration clearly standing.

"If we ignore them they may go away," Ezra murmured, his hand reaching out to encircle Vin's erection, his fingers closing around him stroking him teasingly

"No," Vin murmured pulling Ezra's hand away, trying desperately to regain control of his body. Lifting Ezra's hand to his lips he kissed his knuckles "It's JD," he smiled wryly. "I asked him to come over so he knows we're here."

"That was not one of your better ideas," Ezra smiled, his eyes heavy lidded as he rolled painfully onto his side.

"I know that now," Vin murmured leaning forward to kiss him gently before he slipped from the bed as a second round of knocking erupted from the front door.

He paused at the door of the bedroom turning back to take one final look at his near lover, a gentle smile lighting his face as he carefully buttoned his jeans. Ezra's eyes were already closed, his breathing once again slow and steady in his sleep. Pulling a tee shirt over his head as he stepped out of the room to answer the door, he wondered if the two of them were ever gonna get their act together. Swinging the door open to an apologetic JD he turned his mind to the task of discovering if Ezra was safe.


End file.
